


Fate

by Vespiqueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespiqueen/pseuds/Vespiqueen
Summary: When Misty drinks a little more alcohol than she can handle, a very sleepy Ash is stuck listening to her ramble. Pokeshipping one shot. Rated M for language.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pokeshipping
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Fate

Boy was Ash Ketchum happy to be home. It had been too long since the trainer stepped foot in his home town of Pallet, but he just never seemed to find a moment to visit these days. He spent most of his time training, battling and competing in top tournaments that took him all across the world. 

When he received a phone call from his old pal Brock, he was surprised but ecstatic. Brock had finally completed his residency as a Pokemon doctor and Ash was incredibly proud of his friend. He immediately booked a flight back to Kanto to join in the celebration.

Delia had taken the time to tidy up the basement so that Ash could enjoy quality time with his company. Brock arrived with snacks, while Misty brought playing cards and of course, Gary brought the beer.

Pikachu was exhausted from the flight so Ash left him to sleep in his bedroom. Although he was fighting jet lag himself, he wasn’t going to let it affect his night. He was so happy to be surrounded by his best friends and Gary. Ash knew this would be a night to remember.

——————

When Ash said it would be a night to remember, he meant it. Although the night is technically over when the clock strikes 12, right? Because everything after midnight is a little blurry.

The plan was to play a few card games, drink a few beers, and catch up with his friends. What wasn’t planned was the bottle of tequila that Gary pulled out of nowhere.

Let’s get one thing straight, Ash Ketchum is not a tequila kind of guy. Actually, he’s not really a liquor kind of guy at all. Ash liked beer. Beer is for men..or maybe beer is for people who throw up too easily after a few shots of liquor. Ash happened to fit into both of these categories.

Gary guzzled down two shots like it was nothing and then passed the bottle toward Ash’s way. Initially, he hesitated to take it. He unscrewed the top of the bottle and the intense stench of the alcohol made his stomach curl. He quickly put the top back on.

“Don’t be a pussy Ketchum.”

Ash shot daggers towards his old rival. He looked down at the fancy but overpriced bottle of Don Julio in his hands. Leave it to Gary to spend over $50 on a bottle of alcohol. What an ass. 

“Geez, never seen you so scared before.”

“I’m not scared.”

“Then quit being a hoe and take a shot.”

Before he could respond to Gary, he heard a noise from his right side. Misty was attempting to stifle a giggle. There’s no way he was going to let those two hold this over his head. Ash unscrewed the top faster than his brain could register what he was doing, and he began taking shots.

The good news was that Ash managed to take shots without throwing up this time. The bad news was that he could barely keep his eyes open. Ash was already tired before he started drinking, but now he was exhausted. He would do anything to crawl up in his bed and pass out for a few hours.

Unfortunately, this current fantasy of his wasn’t possible. Somehow, Ash found himself babysitting a very drunk, ginger friend of his. 

Brock was stretched out on the carpet floor, asleep on his back. Ever since they were kids, Brock was able to fall asleep anywhere. It was a trait Ash was never particularly envious of until now. And Gary was sprawled out onto the couch, snoring obnoxiously loud.

But Misty wouldn’t fall asleep. Even worse, she wouldn’t shut the hell up either. 

At this point, Misty had been babbling for at least an hour now. Her talking points didn’t have much range. Whether it was a new move she wanted to teach her Gyarados or the new recipe she was trying for her Pokemon food, pretty much all of her topics involved water Pokemon. Misty was definitely a chatty drunk.

But Ash was a sleepy drunk and he found himself dozing off in the middle of Misty’s rambling. Then she would shove him or pinch his arm and he would jolt back awake.  
He became painfully aware that he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight.

When he thought it couldn’t get any worse, Misty suddenly got up from her sitting position on the floor and sprinted across the room. Ash silently prayed she was looking for a good spot to finally get some sleep on. 

He didn’t expect her to pop back up with the tequila in her hand.

“Misty-“ Ash suddenly stopped himself and looked towards his left. He saw that Brock was undisturbed but he changed his voice to a whisper just in case and continued.

“What are you doing? You’re already drunk.”

“Soooooo.” 

Misty threw her head back and took a long gulp. Even though he wasn’t taking the shot himself, he could feel his own chest burn. 

Misty couldn’t understand Ash’s reaction. She tilted her head and gave him a confused look.

“What?” 

Before he could say anything, she took another shot. Ash flinched.

“Son of a-“

“Awwwww.”

Misty was shaking the bottle with disappointment. Thankfully, that last sip was the last sip. There wasn’t a drop left and Misty was disappointed to say the least. She put the bottle down, but instead of returning to her spot, she jolted up the stairs.

Ash quickly followed behind. Misty was recklessly drunk and he was afraid that she would accidentally hurt herself or be too loud and wake up his mom. Both scenarios terrified him.

He found her in the kitchen, shuffling through the cabinets. He already knew what she was searching for.

“Misty, seriously you’ve had enough.”

“But I’m having sooo much funnn.” Ash noticed the slur of her words. He crouched down, grabbed her arms, and hoisted her up to a standing position. He knew convincing her to try and sleep was hopeless but he wasn’t sure what to do in this situation.

He looked around the room, searching for ideas. He stared at the window just above the kitchen sink, and through it, he could barely see his childhood swing set in the distance.

“Hey Misty, I think I have an idea.”

——————

Okay so the idea was for them to swing until Misty sobered up, not for him to be pushing Misty on the swings like you would for a child. The problem is, Misty was swaying so much when she first sat down on the little red swing that Ash was convinced she would fall off of it.

Ash was a little frustrated at first until he noticed that Misty was having the time of her life.

“Wheeeeeee!! I remember the first time I tried swanging..”

“Misty it’s..actually, never mind.”

“Daisy was s’posed to be watching me but she left to talk to some boy. Then I fell backwards and the swing ended up on my head.”

Ash made a mental note to remember this story for later. For now, he was just happy to see his best friend so happy.

Some time had passed and Misty grew quiet. Ash trusted her enough to swing on her own and he sat down into the swing next to her to finally enjoy the peace.

“Hey Ash.”

Oh no. 

Ash mentally prepared himself for whatever drunk rant Misty was about to go on next. Instead, he was met with an intense gaze. He shifted uncomfortably. A part of him was afraid that the swing would give out below him.

“Yes?” He finally responded.

“What do you think about fate?”

“Fate?”

Misty didn’t answer. Instead, she kicked the ground with her right foot for a push and started swinging again. Ash wasn’t sure if he was still conversing with the drunk Misty or not, but she didn’t seem so drunk anymore.

“Misty?”

“Forget it. It’s silly.”

This struck the curiosity in him. He was sure Misty was sobering up. Or at least, she was as sober as he was. Which in hindsight, isn’t sober at all but it’s a step up from wasted.

“No, you can tell me.”

Misty slowed down a little until she stopped swinging entirely. Ash saw the brightness in her eyes. Was Misty always this excited to talk to him?

“It’s just that I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. Fate, I mean.”

“Go on.”

“Well, I’ve been feeling a little..stuck. Don’t get me wrong, I love being a gym leader! But sometimes I wonder if this is all I’ll ever be.”

The excitement escaped her expression entirely. She stared off into the distance, contemplating what she would say next. The moonlight illuminated her features and Ash couldn’t help but notice how striking her eyes looked in the light.

“The other day, I met Lorelai. Well actually, I kind of ran into her. We had the most inspiring conversation and she encouraged me to challenge the elite 4 one day.”

Misty smiled at the memory. She then turned and faced Ash. Although she didn’t ask a question, she was definitely searching his face for an answer.

“You would be perfect for the Elite 4.” 

“You really think so?” 

Ash simply nodded while Misty continued.

“I hope so. I hope it’s apart of my destiny. I hope running into Lorelai wasn’t just a coincidence..”

“You know I don’t believe in coincidences.”

Misty was caught off guard by this. She stared at Ash who returned the gesture. Suddenly an image of a much younger version of the pair popped into her heads.  
Misty couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“You remember that?” 

“You mean when I told you I didn’t believe in coincidences the first time? How could I forget?”

Misty tensed up. If she wasn’t sober before, she definitely was now. Leave it to Ash to say something sweet and be completely oblivious of how meaningful it was. 

The two lingered in an awkward silence before Ash spoke again.

“I can already picture you as apart of the Elite 4. I’m sure you’ll be their strongest member yet.”

Ash then scooted his swing to the side so he could face Misty directly. He leaned in close and looked into her eyes. Misty could feel the heat of his breath on her face and she remained frozen in place, petrified.

“Which will make it so much better when I beat ya.”

Misty fell out of the swing. Literally.

Ash rushed to give her a hand, but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Misty took the hand extended out towards her but instead of hoisting herself up, she pulled him down onto her level.

“Oh c’mon! Have a sense of humor.”

He gave her a lopsided grin. Misty’s heart betrayed her mind and she returned the smile. Ash sat down next to her and Misty couldn’t help but notice his knee brushing against her’s. Her nerves were starting to get to her again. 

“You know, I meant what I said.”

“Ash there’s no way in hell that I’m gonna let you beat me.”

“No, that’s not-Hey! I can take you on anytime. But that’s not what I’m talking about. I meant what I said about coincidences.”

Ash stretched his hands on the ground behind him and pushed his chest upwards. He gazed at the night sky. Normally, Misty would be gazing at the stars herself, but she was too busy observing the man beside her.

Unfortunately for Misty, Ash caught her staring. She instantly turned away and mentally cursed at herself. 

“Mist..”

Ash inched himself closer to her until their faces were all but touching. Misty was sure he would pull the same trick as earlier but she couldn’t fight the urge to face him and hear what he had to say.

She instantly regretted this decision when her eyes met with his. They were dark, but soft and kind. He was staring at her so intensely and it made her feel incredibly vulnerable. He then pushed a strand of hair out of her face and she almost flinched when his fingers grazed against her skin. He allowed his hand to rest on the side her cheek and she didn’t fight it. Misty’s skin was on fire.

“I know it was fate that I met you.”


End file.
